toukenranbufandomcom-20200214-history
Battle System
Front Lines - Battle System 'Flow of Battle' 'Reconnaissance and Sortie Formation' At the beginning of the battle, your party will try and scout your opponent. Whether your party is successful or not, you will then be prompted to choose a sortie formation. These formations will give you either and advantage or disadvantage in battle, so choose wisely! For more information of reconnaissance and sortie formations, go here! 'Preemptive Attack' Certain Equippable Troops offer a preemptive strike advantage in battle. These troops are the Musketeers, Archers and Stone Throwing Soldiers. However not all Swords can equip these Troops. Only three types of Swords (Tantou, Wakizashi and Uchigatana) can equip preemptive strike units. The order in which they will attack is Archer ► Musketeers ► Stone Throwing Soldiers. If the opponent has troops equipped, preemptive damage is dealt to Troop Strength -- with the exception of Archers, who are able to deal direct damage to opposing Swords. However, if a Sword doesn't have any Troops equipped, all preemptive strike damage will be dealt directly to the Sword's health. Also note that damage is all calculated before the preemptive strike animation, so even if one preemptive strike is able to break through the opponents Troops, the damage resulted by the following attacks will be the same. Sword Battle Battles will last for 2 ROUNDS, each Sword/opponent will have 2 turns to strike. The battle order is decided by the MOBILITY (機動) 'stat. The Sword or opponent with the highest mobility will go first and the order will continue down from there. This cycle will repeat again for the second round. If either party still has viable members at the end of both rounds, the victor is determined by amount of damage dealt to the other (This damage determined by the amount of Troop Strength and Sword health lost.) If all the Swords of one party are lost and/or destroyed before the 2 rounds are finished, the battle will also end. In addition to normal attacks, Swords have the possibility of dealing critical attacks (会心の一撃 ) but also a special attack. This special attack (called an Awakening or Shinken Hissatsu) can only occur when your Sword is damage and 'cornered'. For more details on Awakening attacks, please look below. 'Duels Duels (Ikkiuchi, 一騎打ち) only occur under specific conditions. After reconnaissance, the sortie formation you chose has put you at the 'disadvantage'. If reconnaissance was successful, the disadvantageous formation will be the one shown in the blue box (不利). If reconnaissance failed, you will have to choose the disadvantageous formation by luck (or misfortune). Then by chance, a duels can initiate during battle. In the duel event, the party leaders on both sides will face off on screen. It doesn't matter how much damage you take during the battle, it doesn't effect the outcome of the duel. If you lose the duel, it doesn't mean you will lose the battle either. 'Battle Finish' After the battle is finished, the game will calculate your Victory rank, who the battle MVP is and reward you and your Swords with experience points. :: ►''To see Experience Values go here.'' You will then be given the option to either Continue Foward (行軍を決行) or return to your citadel (本丸へ帰城). If you have finished the route of the map you were on, you will automatically return to your citadel after the last battle has finished. ''Conditions for Victory'' In order to achieve Victory or a high Victory rank, you will have to meet these requirements: Battle conditions 'Damage' 'Sword Destruction' When a Sword reaches 0 HP, he will be destroyed '(刀剣破壊). This usually only occures when a Sword has suffered a serious injury, however, there are other circumstances that may destroy your Swords as well. This is currently being re-tested on the JWiki as it likely it may be a bug in the game, but there is the possibility of Swords being destroyed when an Awakening is triggered. The fatigue of the Sword may or may not have a factor in this. Since you cannot check the fatigue of a Sword during battle, when continuing forward to the next battle on a map there is the possibility of a Sword may have become tired from the previous battle. Reports are relatively high for Sword destruction after sustaining damage from a previous battle then continuing forward and triggering an Awakening in the next battle. It is advised to exercise discretion, with precautions being that you repair damaged Swords as soon as possible (ei. immediately leaving battle to repair swords after it has finished) and only send them to fight when they are in good condition. Make sure they are always equipped with Troops and match the difficulty of a map to the party level. ''Avoiding Sword Destruction To avoid the possibility of a Sword being destroyed in battle, you may want to consider purchasing a Amulet to equip your Sword with at the Merchant (Premium) Store . This costs real money, but 1 Amulet will prevent your Sword from breaking 1 time. Every time a equipped Amulet is used, you will have to replace it. 'Awakening - Shinken Hissatsu ' Awakening, or Shinken Hissatsu (真剣必殺'', lit: Serious Certain Kill'') is a special attack that will trigger when certain conditions are met. Conditions * A Sword must have sustained damage of equal or greater than Medium Injury. * * Effect * Cut in Illustration during attack (Illustration recorded in Sword Book collection.) * All attacks until the end of combat will be critical strikes (会心の一撃). * May also attack more once in one turn (?) * '''Night Battles Night battles start appearing after map 3-3 (Memory of Shokuhou - Echizen). They put certain swords at a disadvantage. Tantou, Wakizashi and Uchigatana are apparently unaffected, but Tachi, Oodachi, Yari and Naginata's may suffer a slight disadvantage. What degree of weakness Swords may experience during a Night Battle has not yet been determined and is still being calculated, however what is known is that if a Swords level isn't high enough, they may be reduced to dealing single digit damage. It may be wise to exercise some caution, especially on map 4-3 (Memory of Sengoku - Okehazama) where the Boss battle takes place at Night. Category:How to Play Category:Front Lines